G☆PC4
is the 4th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where Rosette Christopher transform to Cure Cygnus for the first time. (under editing) Plot Into the Hades Sanctuary, Cure Draco is in a bad mood during the battle against Cure Andromeda and Cure Pegasus. Leviathan looked at Draco with her Constellation Spirit is above on Draco, her hatred for Precures is more intense, she swore she would do everything to kill them, and released from her curse. In Saint Academy, Rosette to be concerned about her younger brother Joshua, but she can not see her brother because of his current state. She talked with Chrno who just talk a some girl named Regina and so about the PreClothes and the curses. Into the girls' dorm, she meet Regina. Rosette asked if Regina knowned about of the PreClothes, because she want to get help and can healed Joshua's state. But Regina refuses and asked Rosette not to get involved about the Knight-Precures. Rosette persists while Koumori is hided to spying their conversation. Regina leaves Rosette by saying she must not to becoming a Knight-Pretty Cure, because that is Rosette risk of experiencing dark consequences. Later after she come out from the girls' dorm, Rosette attend to Cure Andromeda being to training, she became increasingly weak and still not control of her powers, Andromeda returned into Moka. Rosette was surprised, she will eventually learn existence about of the Knight-Precures, Rosette asked questions, Moka is still in despair over the kidnapping of Kokoa and her defeat against Cure Draco and Bahamut, admits she want to save her half younger sister. Moka is approached by Rosette, who tells her that Rosette wanted to treat Joshua's condition, and as Moka starts crying about the same situation, because she wants to becoming a Knight-Pretty Cure to saving her younger half sister, Rosette goes away and Kurumu comforted her. Esther tries to warn Rosette not transform into a Knight-Pretty Cure, because the effect of the curse may fall on her if she is plunging into despair. And the worst is that Koumori with the intent to incite the other girls to turn into Knight-Precures, in unknown reasons. But Rosette does not cares, what she wants is to be able to become a Knight-Pretty Cure and she rushed to the hospital. Meanwhile in the hospital, Joshua becomes more frustrated and desperate about his heart condition, Fiore call nurses to calm him. Having learned about it out of the hospital by Azmaria and Satella, Rosette (who hided behind of the tree) decides to find her own PreCloth to become a Knight-Pretty Cure in order to healing Joshua's heart. Then she met with them, she is very worried and wondered if Joshua is fine. Azmaria said his state has worsened since a while ago and he's now in a coma, which shocked her. Meanwhile at girls' dorm, Koumori is looking for a PreCloth for Rosette, he searched in the entire room to find it. Koumori suddenly hiding under a bed, to avoid being noticed by Regina. She had checked into the room which is in disorder, she was angry. She slams her fingers to activate her magic power to tidy the room. She hoped that no one should rummage the room to find PreCloth, she thought it was Koumori who has done that, she ordered to come out. Koumori under the bed holding in his mouth the PreCloth which represented the Swan constellation. Koumori arises out of bed and tried to flee, Regina was trying to catch him, she uses a net to capture him. But Koumori take human form, called Kotaro Ijuin. He threw a smoke bomb on Regina and run away very quickly, while Regina was coughing and not see anything because of the smoke. When smoke is driven away, she discovered he had vanished. Later when Rosette is with Chrno, Kotaro appears with the next PreCloth (as a neacklace form) which represents the Swan constellation, then he turned into Koumori, he tells the story of the swan. Originally,. Rosette says she wants to become a Knight-Pretty Cure for the sole purpose of treating her younger brother, he asked if she wants realy to becoming a Knight-Pretty Cure, she accepts and have enough to see him suffer every time due his heart disease. But when she take this PreCloth, Regina rushed to them and against Rosette and tries to prevent from turning into a Knight-Pretty Cure, she attacking her with her weapon. But Rosette is obstinate and seized the PreCloth, the PreCloth grows and becoming a rucksack-like box with a chain attached on it. Chrno try to stop Regina by holding her Miracle Dragon Glave, he replied this is the only way to Rosette, and if she could not, she cannot saving Joshua's life. It is at this point that the PreCloth glows. Before to transform, like with Esther, Koumori say to Rosette to using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". And the transformation begins; transform into Cure Cygnus. In the screen, Koumori commented about the information of the Swan constellation (but he has been interrupted by Cure Cygnus who pushing him away). Regina blamed and warned to her that a terrible curse falls on her, as Regina has not aquired the purifying power, terrible curse falls on the Knight-Precures and their fates will be tragic. She launched a red blast from her Miracle Dragon Glave, but Cygnus stop this attack with her icy shield. Cygnus said that no matter what happens, but she must at all costs to save the life of her younger brother, for she remembered that she had lived in her previous incarnation before reborn after long years, a blue seal appears on the ground which appears a swan-like Constellation Spirit, she used her new attack "Cygnus Diamond Burst". Regina is found frozen by the attack. After the moment, Cygnus and Chrno must to find Moka and Esther. Koumori warned there was a bad omen somewhere, they must to rescured Moka, Esther and others. Into the Olympus Island, Kurumu is confronted with Cure Draco and Leviathan, she fighting against them, she asked why Draco hates Precures and the Knight-Precures if she's a Knight-Pretty Cure herself, then she trying to removed Draco's mask to see her true face, but she's stabbed by Draco's spear Eurydice, she is badly injured but still alive. Then, Leviathan capture Kurumu's Mnemosyne to form a Unicorn-like Phobodeimos. When Moka and Esther rushed to them, they noticed that Kurumu's Mnemosyme is extracted to formed into a Unicorn-like Phobodeimos, they found Kurumu's body with blood, she's still alive but unconscious. Moka and Esther transform into Knight-Precures. Andromeda summoned and using her silver chains Kratos to attacking and chained it, but it struggles easily from her chains. Pegasus using "Time Break" to stopping time, but no effect on the Phobodeimos, Pegasus is was pierced by the horn of the Unicorn-like Phobodeimos, and time restarts, she coughing blood. Draco ordered the Phobodeimos to attacking Andromeda, the Phobodeimos is extremely fast it sends themalmost to the ground, but Andromeda pushed it away and chained it. Draco rushed to Andromeda, while she chained her with her Kratos. Draco cannot to moving because of the chains. Andromada is caught by Leviathan who tortures her with memories of Kokoa's kidnapping, she tries to master her powers unsuccessfully. Just then, she is rescued by Rosette who is become Cure Cygnus, who had become a Knight-Pretty Cure after using her PreCloth, and she want to wished to cure Joshua's heart. along with Koumori, he transform into a bow to shoot the Phobodeimos. And then, she managed to purify the Phobodeimos with her attack, "Cygnus Diamond Burst" with a blue seal appears on the ground which appears a swan-like Constellation Spirit. Her Mnemosyme is returned into Kurumu, a PreCloth represented the Unicorn constellation appears, their Cosmos Pieces are purified and restored, Draco and Leviathan goes away. Regina is released from the ice crystal, she must to rushed to Cure Cygnus. After the battle, Esther is seriously injured with a bloody body, Rosette answers she has not yet regenerative capacity, and takes her to the hospital. Later after Esther is was recoved, she blamed Rosette to have used a PreCloth then the curse may befall her, but Rosette replied that if she had not intervened, Moka and Esther will be killed, finally Rosette joins them to saving the Greece, and Chrno joined them as an ally. Regina comes too late, she blamed Rosette to becoming a Knight-Pretty Cure. But Rosette choose to became a Knight-Pretty Cure anyway. Major Events * Rosette transform into Cure Cygnus the first time. * Cure Cygnus using the first attack the first time "Cygnus Diamond Burst". * Joshua make his true first appearance. * Rosette joined Moka and Esther. * Florette / Fiore Harvenheit, Satella's older sister make her first appearance. * Koumori Nazo can transform into various weapons the first time. * Chrno joined them as an ally. * Koumori Nazo can transformed into a human called, Kotaro Ijuin. Trivia * This episode refers to the episode 4 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica where Rosette transform into Cure Cygnus, as when Sayaka Miki become a magical girl in episode 4 in ordered to grant her wish to heal someone. * Cure Cygnus' apparence is similar of Cygnus Hyoga and Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * The opening sponsor show Cure Cygnus in on her birthday, January 23th. Characters Cures * Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda * Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus * Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus Mascots * Koumori Nazo / Kotaro Ijuin Allies * Regina * Kurumu Kurono * Chrno * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cure Draco * Leviathan Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Satella Harvenheit * Azmaria Hendric * Florette / Fiore Harvenheit Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!